<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Gonna Lose Me by Olsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808866">Not Gonna Lose Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies'>Olsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Richie accidentally forget Valentine's Day and Eddie has a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Gonna Lose Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts">PencilEater</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized on Friday night, I should have posted something for Valentine's Day, but it was too late, so I came up with this idea that of course Eddie and Richie would forget and do Valentine's Day late, so it would be ok if I was late too.</p>
<p>Again, I sit here with a fic that I wanted nothing but fluff for and have a pile of accidental angst, but what else is new with me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yawning, Eddie Kaspbrak opened the door to the office building and looked around. It was Monday morning and the last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone, to have the same boring <em>how was your weekend</em> conversations they had every Monday morning. As soon as his coworker, Robin, saw him, he knew today was going to be no different. He sighed and tried to put on a smile. It wasn’t her fault Eddie didn’t do much.</p>
<p>“Hiya, Eddie!” The woman said. She was a young, cute blonde with freckles and soft blue eyes. They walked to the elevator and waited for it to come.</p>
<p>“Hey, Robin,” Eddie said. “Have a good weekend?” He hoped she would stop talking so he could just zone out and think about the different clients he had to meet with that day. They got in the elevator.</p>
<p>“I had a <em>great</em> weekend!” Robin said. “My boyfriend took me to his cabin up north and we spent the whole weekend just laying in bed eating take out and drinking champagne.” Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“That sounds fun,” he said. “What were you celebrating?” Robin’s mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“Valentine’s Day was on Friday!” Robin said as the elevator opened to their floor. Eddie stared after her as she got out. How the fuck could he have forgotten Valentine’s Day? <em>And how the fuck could Richie have forgotten Valentine’s Day, too?</em></p>
<p>Although, really, it made sense with how incredibly busy they had been over the past few months. At the end of last year, Eddie had started working at an accounting firm and even though it was early in the tax season, a lot of people were anxious to get their taxes done. Eddie had not been prepared for the workload and he knew it was only going to get worse in the coming months. Richie, on the other hand, was busy working on a Netflix special he’d gotten offered but was having trouble coming up with a good set and title. They were busy guys! It made sense that they forgot stuff like this… didn’t it?</p>
<p>The elevator door started to close and Eddie was still staring at Robin in horror. He yelped a little and threw his arm out to stop the closing doors. He jumped out and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking serious?” Eddie asked. Robin smirked a little.</p>
<p>“You and your husband forgot Valentine’s Day, didn’t you?” Robin asked and Eddie glanced around the small office trying to figure out where to go, what to do, as if there would be a time machine or something.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do?” Eddie asked in a small voice. He and Richie had been together for almost eight years, married for three, and they had <em>always</em> done stuff on Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>Always.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>“I mean, he can’t be that mad,” Robin pointed out. “He forgot too, didn’t he?” Eddie nodded and his stomach lurched.</p>
<p><em>We forgot Valentine’s Day. What the fuck does that mean? Are we growing apart?</em> Eddie asked himself. He groaned and glanced at his watch. It was just before eight, and his first client would be there at eight-thirty.</p>
<p>“We’ve both just been so busy,” Eddie explained. Robin looked at him sympathetically.</p>
<p>“You could ask Darla to get something together,” Robin pointed out. Darla was the office manager. Eddie chuffed. He hated how many people thought that sort of thing was appropriate, that Darla didn’t have her own work to do. Besides, this wasn’t something he could ask anyone else to do.</p>
<p>“I’ll figure it out,” Eddie said as they got to his office door. “My first client is going to be here soon, I gotta get ready for them.” Robin nodded.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Robin said. Eddie unlocked his office and pulled out his phone as he closed the door behind him. He thought about calling Richie, but Richie was probably still sleeping. They’d spent the weekend at home, Richie in his office working on his set. He’d been up late the night before, didn’t even come to bed till well after three.</p>
<p>He set his bag down next to his desk and sat down to try and get his mind on work. He stared down at his wedding band, frowning.</p>
<p>“We’re fine,” he muttered to himself. “We’re fine.” He shook his head and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>The day went by slowly. He could barely focus on his work. It was easier when he was alone, he could put some music on and focus on the numbers, get out of his head a little. Somehow he got through the day. When he was done with his last client, he shoved some work in his bag and was one of the first people to leave, when he was usually one of the last.</p>
<p>On his way home, Eddie stopped at the grocery store and searched through the flowers, biting his lip, thumbing idly at his wedding band. He picked out a bouquet of purple flowers and put them in the cart before heading back to the meat counter. He bought some thick cut pork chops, grabbed some potatoes, and Richie’s favorite beer before heading to check out. It may not have been the most romantic meal, but Eddie wasn’t sure what else to do. He stared down at his ring again as he waited in line to make his purchases.</p>
<p>When he got home, Richie was in the shower, so Eddie tugged off his jacket and got to work. He was just putting the potatoes on to boil when Richie came in the kitchen wearing dress pants and a nice shirt.</p>
<p>“Hey, you look nice,” Eddie said as he opened the pork chops. “What’s the-” Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“What are you doing home so early?” Richie interrupted. Eddie’s face fell.</p>
<p>“Have big plans?” Eddie asked. He began to season the chops just to keep his hands busy even as he was finding it harder to breathe.</p>
<p>“Uh, actually, I- I wanted to surprise you,” Richie said pushing his glasses up his nose. He laughed a little. “I was going to come pick you up and take you to Gino’s.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. Gino’s was the restaurant they usually reserved for their anniversary, mostly because Richie hated that he couldn’t wear jeans. They looked at each other for a minute.</p>
<p>“Are you doing this because we forgot Valentine’s Day?” They asked at the same time, and both of them laughed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even realize what happened until I got to the office this morning and Robin told me about her weekend,” Eddie said, still laughing.</p>
<p>“Bev called me,” Richie said. “She had some big news.”</p>
<p>“Ben finally proposed?” Eddie asked, and Richie smirked.</p>
<p>“Make sure when she calls, you tell her I didn’t say anything,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head, smiling. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p>
<p>“How did you get a reservation at Gino’s?” Eddie asked. Usually they were booked six months out.</p>
<p>“I bribed the owner,” Richie said, pulling Eddie close, kissing the tip of his nose as Eddie held his raw pork hands away from Richie’s clothes.</p>
<p>“Richie…”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry,” Richie said. “I didn’t promise him any money. One of us has to sleep with him.” He paused. “I vote you, since you forgot Valentine's Day and thought you could make it up to me with pork chops.”</p>
<p>“And flowers! And beer!” Eddie countered, and Richie smiled widely.</p>
<p>“Aww, you got me flowers!” He kissed Eddie on the lips and Eddie huffed.</p>
<p>“<em>I forgot Valentine’s Day</em>? Remind me, why are we going to a restaurant you hate?” Eddie teased and Richie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he said kissing Eddie’s cheek. “Go get dressed. I’ll watch the potatoes.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, creep,” Eddie said. After washing his hands, he rushed up the stairs, chuckling a little. When he came back down, Richie had already cleared up the pork chops and was staring at the boiling pot of potatoes.</p>
<p>“How much more time?” Richie asked. Eddie picked up a fork and pushed it in one of the potatoes. It was ready.</p>
<p>“Hand me the colander,” Eddie said, turning off the stove and picking up the pot. Once the potatoes were drained and put in a tupperware, Richie put them in the fridge next to the pork chops and saw the beer.</p>
<p>“Hey! You bought me beer!” Richie said and Eddie smirked.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, you ass,” Eddie said and Richie whimpered a little.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just go to the restaurant and I stay here?” Richie asked and Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Beep, beep, Richie,” Eddie said. “Let’s go.” Richie sighed and closed the fridge door.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, my love,” Richie said and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “The beer will be here when we get back, I suppose.” Eddie pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>“What time is the reservation?” Eddie asked. He still couldn’t quite believe Richie had done this for him. He hated Gino’s so much. Richie checked his watch.</p>
<p>“We have about forty minutes, we better get going,” Richie said. Eddie took his hand and they left.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>When they got home, Eddie couldn’t stop grinning. Dinner had been good, and they’d gone through several bottles of champagne. All Eddie wanted to do was touch Richie, tear his clothes off, and do <em>terrible</em> things to him. He tugged Richie up the stairs and Richie just grinned up at him.</p>
<p>“You are so pretty,” Eddie said as he stumbled back into their bedroom. Richie blushed and laughed. “Really. You are.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should just wear dress clothes all the time,” Richie said as he began tugging out of his jacket and toeing out of his shoes. Eddie shook his head, no.</p>
<p>“The clothes are nice, but you’re- you’re always pretty,” Eddie said tugging out of his clothes as well.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Richie said. “Or maybe I should get you drunk more.” Eddie laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re such an ass,” he said. When they were stripped down to their underwear, they climbed into bed and pulled each other close together.</p>
<p>“A pretty ass,” Richie teased. “One you love.” Eddie pulled Richie close, kissing him roughly. He slid his hands down and cupped Richie’s ass.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eddie whispered. “We- I just can’t believe how lucky I got.” He leaned into Richie’s chest, smiling.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> got lucky?” Richie asked. “I still wake up every morning amazed you agreed to marry me.” Eddie reached up and pulled Richie’s mouth closer, kissing him roughly. When they pulled apart, both of them were breathing hard.</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered, his hands sliding down Richie’s chest to his cock.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Richie murmured stroking Eddie’s cheek. Eddie spat in his hand and tugged Richie free with the other. Richie groaned. Eddie knew he absolutely loved it when Eddie was so eager he used spit, not lube. for a hand job. Eddie stroked him, and Richie’s toes curled up against Eddie’s shins as he held tightly to Eddie’s forearm.</p>
<p>Richie’s face tensed, his breath coming hard. Eddie touched Richie’s cheek and Richie opened his eyes. Eddie loved watching him come undone, the way his lip quivered as he whimpered with pleasure, his pupils blown.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful,” Eddie said. “You’re so beautiful and I love you so much. You are the best thing in my life.” Richie shoved his forehead into Eddie’s.</p>
<p>“Eddie,” Richie warned as Eddie kept stroking.</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Eddie said. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” Richie let out a shuddery breath. “I’m here.” Richie tensed again.</p>
<p>“Eds-”</p>
<p>“I know, I’ve got you,” Eddie whispered. With another shuddering breath, Richie came all over Eddie’s hand and the bed. Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek. “You are so pretty when you come for me.” Richie smiled.</p>
<p>“Give me a minute, and I’ll show you who is pretty when he comes,” Richie said and they both laughed.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Richie was dozing lightly on Eddie’s chest as Eddie scrolled through Twitter. It had been such a good evening, but in the back of his head, he couldn’t quite shake the thought that they were somehow missing something. Eddie sighed and closed his phone.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Spaghetti Man?” Richie asked. Eddie jumped and then laughed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I thought you were asleep,” Eddie admitted. Richie cleared his throat and rolled off of Eddie’s chest to get his glasses. He hated squinting when they were having a Serious Discussion.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t sleep when you’re worrying,” Richie said looking up at Eddie. “What’s up, beautiful?” Eddie bit his lip. “You ok?” Richie asked when Eddie didn’t say anything for a long time.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’re drifting apart?” Eddie asked. He couldn’t look at Richie, was too scared in case his fears were somehow true. Richie pulled Eddie’s face towards him.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, Eddie?” Richie whispered. He looked pale and tired in a way he hadn’t a moment before. “What- why would you think that?” Eddie looked down at Richie’s chin.</p>
<p>“We both forgot Valentine’s Day,” Eddie whispered. Richie snorted a little and then cleared his throat when he saw Eddie wasn’t kidding.</p>
<p>“We’ve both been busy,” Richie murmured. “It happens.” Eddie knew he was right. Both of them had been working so hard, they’d barely had time for anything more than sleep when they were home. Richie stroked Eddie’s cheek.</p>
<p>“We used to use any excuse to spoil each other though,” Eddie whispered. He’d already had one marriage fail, albeit for much different reasons, but still, he didn’t want to go through <em>another</em> divorce.</p>
<p>“Oh, Eds,” Richie whispered and kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I love you so much.” Eddie smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Eddie whispered. He took Richie’s hand and squeezed. He knew he was being absolutely ridiculous, but that did nothing to squash his fear that something terrible was going to happen. A tear spilled down his cheek despite himself.</p>
<p>“What can I do?” Richie asked. “What can we do?” He wiped away the tear, and Eddie looked up at him, shrugging. Richie sighed. “Is there something more? Something you aren’t telling me?” Eddie shook his head, no. “Did you feel like this before today?” Eddie thought about this for a moment.</p>
<p>“No,” Eddie managed after a moment. “I mean, I’ve been… I’ve been so busy at work.” Eddie shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Did someone say something?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head, no.</p>
<p>“At the end of our- our relationship, work became more important to Myra and I-”</p>
<p>“Are you <em>really</em> comparing <em>our</em> marriage to-”</p>
<p>“I just love you so much,” Eddie mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks in earnest. “I don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Eds,” Richie said and pulled Eddie close. “I’m not going anywhere, love. The only way you can get rid of me is if you tell me to leave. And even then I’d probably just hang around.” He paused. “You’re it for me. You’re my forever.” He kissed Eddie’s forehead.</p>
<p>“You’re my forever, too,” Eddie murmured. Richie rubbed Eddie’s back, and Eddie pulled Richie closer. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Eds,” Richie murmured. “We’ll do something, some sort of date night,” he promised. “I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Date night sounds good,” Eddie said truthfully. It would be good to see more of Richie. “I want you to be happy, too.” He kissed Richie’s cheek. Richie wiped away the last of Eddie’s tears.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded. “Think you can get to sleep?” Eddie nodded again. Richie kissed him again before tugging off his glasses. They settled side by side, Eddie’s face up against Richie’s chest, and fell asleep quickly.</p>
<p>The next morning he woke up alone, but before panic could set in, Richie came back in wearing a t-shirt and briefs, carrying two cups of coffee and some Pop Tarts. Eddie smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, ready for breakfast, my love?” Richie asked. Eddie took one of the coffees and Richie sat down next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>“Thank you, baby,” Eddie said. He took one of the Pop Tarts and kissed Richie’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not much-”</p>
<p>“Maybe tomorrow we can get up early and make pancakes,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Pancakes? On a Wednesday?” Richie asked, feigning shock. Eddie kicked at him, rolling his eyes. Richie grinned widely at him. “I would love to.” He leaned over and kissed Eddie.</p>
<p>“You’re such an ass,” Eddie complained, and Richie winked at him. Both of them were smiling. Sighing, Eddie took a bite of Pop Tart and smiled over at his husband. Whatever had come over him the day before felt so much smaller this morning. It wasn’t gone, but it was no longer all-consuming.</p>
<p>Richie just kept smiling at him, and Eddie knew things were going to be fine, if they didn’t let work take over everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>